


For Old Times Sake?

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Just a bit of fun, Karma is still Karma, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably ooc, i guess, post-show, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Don't you remember when we were young and we wanted to set the world on fire? 'Cause I still am, and I still do." - Architects, Rise AgainstSeven years have gone by, yet it's still just as easy to fall into the motions from 3-E.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now if this is terrible. This is my first work for the fandom, and I only just finished watching the show yesterday.

It had been seven years since Koro-sensei had been assassinated, and Nagisa still remembered the day clearly. He remembered how it felt to lose someone who had taught him everything he was sharing with his class.

He laughed as he dodged a paper ball, not nearly as dangerous as what he remembered from his time in 3-E, but still just as able to make him feel just like he had then. Alive.

It was October, and he was rather proud of his class - they showed a lot of promise and were genuinely interested in the lessons now that they were done seeing him as less than them, something that had been handled in the first class he'd had with them.

He glanced over from the board when the door opened, confused - nobody was absent today, so there shouldn't be anyone coming in mid-lesson. He rolled his eyes when he saw Karma enter the room and lean against the wall be the door, watching with a smug smile.

Instead of acknowledging him, he continued the lesson. Once everyone was working, Karma approached the desk.

"How's this hell-hole treating you?"

Nagisa gave him a look before he shrugged. "Probably just as well as your job is you," he commented. "Speaking of, why are you interrupting my lesson when you have a job of your own?"

"Had nothing better to do," Karma said with a shrug, taking a look around the class. He gave another smile when he saw Nagisa catch a paper ball once it was thrown at him, not looking at it as he did.

He said nothing, just watched Nagisa glance at the paper, then his class. "Same trick twice in one class, that's no good," he said, tossing the paper into the trash can near his desk. "Back to work."

Karma raised an eyebrow at Nagisa. "Well, well, Nagisa," he commented with a grin. "What have you been up to?"

He didn't get an answer, since Nagisa was called away from the conversation by a student with a question.

So instead, the red head just sat down in the boy's chair to watch the happenings of the class.

By the time lunch arrived, Karma had gotten a good feel of how the other boy was teaching.

"You up for a bit of fun?" Karma asked once Nagisa had settled against his desk.

Nagisa gave his friend a strange look before catching the familiar half smirk half smile before he shrugged. "Sure, why not," he said, watching his students settle for lunch - most of them went outside for it, glad to get out of the room.

Once they were all out of the way, Karma got up and helped Nagisa move the desks out of the way. He pulled two familiar knifes out - sheath on both of them. He held one out to the blue haired boy with a grin.

Nagisa grabbed it, pulling it from the sheath to see green plastic coated in blue paint. He gave an amused smile before he shrugged and got ready.

"Don't pull any punches," Karma told him as he fell into habitual motions.

The few students still in the room watched curiously as the two began sparring.

No actual headway was made until others started coming back in - they stayed out of the way upon seeing what was going on, and silence fell over the room.

Once Nagisa lost his knife, a few of the students tensed up, assuming it was over.

Nagisa's eyes tracked the blade as it fell before he looked to Karma, who laughed. "No second blade this time?" he asked curiously. "Shame,"

But the red head also noticed that Nagisa's calm smile hadn't left.

* * *

All in all, both boys came away from the scuffle with a few scruffs and bruises, but neither of them had been tagged with a knife. 

"Still just as good as you were back then," Karma said as he picked the discarded knives up, making quick work of clearing the paint from the floor.

Nagisa laughed. "Still just as stubborn as then," he countered, settling the desks back into order.

He let his students throw questions at him, but offered no answer.

Karma watched the blue haired boy before grinning and wiping the paint off his knife before heading towards Nagisa.

The other boy moved, but a second too late. His hand flew to his side where Karma had jabbed him. "Non-deadly weapon or not, Karma, they still hurt," he bit out, throwing a hit to the other boy, who dodged and shrugged.

"You left your back wide open,"

Nagisa's eyes tracked one of his students towards the front of the room grab the other knife and clear the paint from it. He waited until the last second before he spoke. "So did you," he pointed out, and Karma hissed when he felt plastic hit his back.

Karma glowered at Nagisa. "You're training them?"

Nagisa shook his head in answer. "No, actually. They thought it'd be an easy semester, and I gave them until March to try to kill me,"

Karma nodded, but let Nagisa settle back into teaching, watching the scene as he texted the others.

And as he watched, he smiled faintly - Nagisa hadn't turned out like any of them thought he would, but he was still just as dangerous as he had been in 3-E, just more outright about it.

Towards the end of the day, Karma spoke up. "So, Nagisa,"

Nagisa glanced back at him curiously.

"You up for a bit of training after this, for old time's sake?"

Nagisa hesitated, and Karma laughed.

"Oh come on, gotta keep your skills sharp if they're trying to kill you by March."

* * *

In the end, Nagisa joined him, heading back to the mountain and spending most of the evening going through the motions that he hadn't in seven years. 

And honestly, it was probably the most free he'd felt in years.


End file.
